


Star Wars Fairy Tales

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabbles, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Imagines, One Shot, Other, Princes & Princesses, Sleeping Beauty Elements, space daddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. Fairytales with a star wars twist!First is a hux x Female! reader sleeping beautyNext up ; Din X reader rapunzel
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Star Wars Fairy Tales

Hux x sleeping beauty

Armitage hux was only 8 when he was sent to the market for the daily bread, his father already had him working and learning. Resentment filled him as he walked through the hooded market. Coming to the bakery stool, middle-aged women carrying a toddler behind the table.

“Can I help you young chap?”

“Father sent me to get bread, a loaf I have money.” he scatters all the credit on the tablet pointing.

“Oh dear you are far too young to alone tell you what let me put Y/n right here on this bench, you sit to and ill sort through this money for you.”

She places the toddler down on the bench and Armitage joins her he cant be that much older about 6 years. He sits there while the women counts though the credits. The toddler waves and giggles tugging in his sleeve. His hand creeps to stop her from rolling off. Her Y/C/H flows and scatters over her shoulders in cute pigtails. Giggling shuffles over closer to Armitage snuggling into him, gripping on to his shirt. 

“All done.” the women hands him tonnes of change back and 5 loaves of bread. “ take these then you don't have to keep coming back on your own.” she picks the toddler off the bench.

“Er thank you.” Armitage takes the bread and has he turns the little girl waves frantically at him.

From that day on he always got sent to the market, as years passed he became more confident in his travels to and from getting bread. Becoming well acquainted with the women and her daughter as years passed Y/N grew along with Armitage Hux. At 10 and him 16 he had a brief moment of childlike play with her and some sticks like they always did.

“Never surrender!” Hux pretends to be stabbed jabbing her with the stick.

“You will when you learn of my tricks” jabbing him back. He then pretends to get a blaster out at pews, it at her hand. She drops the stick in mock pain. “You got me, you got me.”

“See a gent always wins, the academy will teach me how to really use one.”

“Can you take me with you? Youll be gone and I may never see you again Hux.”

“Please Y/N your to young, besides being a cook is a noble profession you'll keep our troops fed and watered.”

Sticking her tongue out “I'll hold you to that when your all a high and mighty general and forget about me!”

“Y/n I must be heading off now, ill see you in 5 days for the bread collection.”

5 days passed Armitage Hux returned to the market stool, as always for the bread delivery. To his disdain though the stool was closed. It was never closed, thinking to himself he when to the alley behind to find the bread lady sobbing.

“Mam what's the matter why aren't you open.”

“They took her, they took her.” she sobs, “i thought she was too old, the order took her.”

“Y/N been taken? We must find her.”

“No Armitage it's your people that have taken her.” she screams. “I will not supply the empire anything more, the stool can rot. Go, Armitage. You'll be one of them any day!”

So he did he ran home, trying to explain to father what had happened. But only got beaten for not getting the bread from somewhere else and what were they to do for food, not some girl of no concern to him. 

\------------- present day ---------------

Two years passed and Hux was sent to the academy to train. 12 years passed from then, only fleeting thoughts passed through his mind of the girl in the market. Maybe his only friend so to speak. There he stood on a bridge of a ship looking out into space.

“General Hux, he have the total number of soldiers and lieutenants rescued from the attack we did.”

“How many are we down?”

“16 and one person in the medbay under strange circumstances. We thought they may be useful for testing on.”

“How so, what's so special about them, we need to do tests?”

“They are still alive, but their whole nervous system is not running as it should be, they are in a state of unconsciousness. The strangest this they were only hit with what we thought was a blaster on the finger of all places but now we're wondering if the resistance has some type of paralyzer instead.”

“Let me see them, I'm interested in this unknown effect.” 

Hux was escorted to the med bay room this subject was being kept in. There was one other person in the room, strolling through holographic data on a wall. They stopped when Hux entered.

“This is Unexpected General Hux?”

“I was intrigued as to what had happened, it could be vital to the first order.”

“Your free to look at them” gesturing to the curtained bed.

Drawing back the grey mesh, Hux saw a woman. A young woman, with Y/C/H. Her uniform did nothing to hid her beautiful curves and legs that were splayed out on the bed. Taken in by the peaceful look on her face. flushed inviting lips drew his attention the most, he seemed to be almost drawn in by them. An odd urge overtaking him to move closer to her body.

“We've tried everything up to this point, we know that sometimes a coma patient's response changes when they know someone is in the room but we have no credentials for her.”

“May you look again?”

“I guess so .”

“That was an order, go check!”

The doctor left the curtain, once Hux knew there were out of earshot. He leant down and whispered. “I'm only doing this because you remind me of someone I use to know.” at that the machines in the room buzzed. 

“General?" came from the other side of the curtain "What did you do, we got a response from them.”

“Nothing I just spoke to them.”

“Maybe they know your voice from holovids, try again”

Drawing his face down level with her again “I'm going to do one better if your who I think you are.” Again a sound let off. Gulping he moves into line up with her lips giving a gentle brush of them, into a smooch. The coldness meeting his own plush lips, warmth melts it away. They start to move following his lead deepening it. He draws back to now look into Y/C/E, the same eyes he remembers all those years ago from the bread market.


End file.
